


Healing Worm Wounds

by Doodlelupin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has ADHD, Kinda?, M/M, excoriation, idk how to tag this jon freaks out a bit, the title is that because i thought the phrase was funny and i couldnt think of anything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin
Summary: Jon just has to finish reading this article. It would be a lot easier if he could focus... and if his arms weren't so itchy.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 108





	Healing Worm Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> (oops forgot to put this when i uploaded it) this takes place in the in the beginning-middle of season 2 (soon after jon decides he trusts martin cuz he comes clean about lying on his cv in this au ig they get together then)....probably obvious from the...worm wounds...

Jon mindlessly rubbed his fingertips over his healing worm wounds. They were all over his body and he couldn’t stand them. If he sat still for too long he could swear he felt them itch and squirm. Well, they did itch. That’s what happens when things scab over. He was pretty sure the squirming was imagined. Probably.

He had already scratched some of them. He was trying not to, he already knew the scarring would be bad and he didn’t want to make it worse by scratching the scabs off but he couldn’t help it. 

At first he’d just glide his fingertips over the bumps. The texture felt interesting. That was alright. But after a while he’d begin to pick at them. The entire time he’d be telling himself to stop but he just couldn’t do it and eventually he’d end up scratching the scabs off, and his wounds would start to bleed again. It was insanely frustrating. He’d taken to placing plasters over the most available ones, hoping that would be enough to stop it. He still ran his fingers over the plasters, but he didn’t want to waste them by pulling them off too soon so it did stop the worst of it.

Currently, he was trying to read up on Hill Top Road. The gentle steady motion of his fingertips over his skin helped him to concentrate on what he was reading. He wasn’t thinking about it until he was. Then it was all he could think about. He wanted nothing more than to dig his nails in, scraping his skin until it was smooth. Bloody and raw but no harsh bumps. No dark scabs. Smooth. He grit his teeth and stilled his hands, trying to force his attention back to the article. He balled his hands into fists in his lap. His nails would be digging into his palms had he not already bitten them to the quick. He stared at the article, taking in exactly none of the words.

He couldn’t stop thinking about scratching his arms, his back, his shoulders, his neck, his legs, his face… He settled for biting his lips. Those healed fast and didn’t scar. He fought his way through the article, his mind begging to be anywhere else. He was incredibly distracted today. Probably the lack of sleep. Or the lack of caffeine. Or the lack of...food? Had he eaten anything? He paused to think. He genuinely could not remember. That made him almost certain he hadn’t. He frowned. Martin would be home soon. He would make dinner then. Until then, he could finish this damn article.

He once again forced his eyes to the words, muttering them out loud to try to absorb any of them. It was slow going, but he finally started to get through it. He had begun to rub his fingers over his arms again but he was too focused on the article to notice. He was nearing the end when he realized. He bit his lip. He could restrain himself. He kept up the motion, willing himself to keep the touch gentle.

He heard the front door, the swishing of the grocery bags, Martin swearing under his breath as he dropped something on the floor. Jon smiled. He would finish the last couple paragraphs and go out to help him. 

He kept trying to read the same sentence. He couldn’t understand it. He knew what all the words meant individually, but he couldn’t focus long enough to put them together. Though Martin was trying to be quiet, every noise he made in the other room was a distraction. Jon stared harder at the words, whispering them under his breath. It wasn’t making sense. He let his nails scrape gently over his arms, hoping the little bit of extra pressure would help. It wasn’t helping. He pushed harder, trying to avoid the scabs. He said the words louder. It wasn’t working. He must’ve read the sentence a hundred times. He scratched harder. He read louder.

He jumped as Martin’s arms wrapped around him from behind, gently taking his wrists and crossing his arms over his chest to force him to stop. Martin squeezed him tight. Jon struggled against Martin’s grip for a second before realizing what he was doing and sinking completely into his boyfriend, slumping backwards with a sigh. He closed his eyes. Martin pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Thank you.” Jon said softly, leaning his head against Martin’s.

“Stressed?” Martin murmured.

“ADHD…”

“Ah. That’ll do it.” Martin nodded. He pulled away slowly, taking Jon’s hand. “Come make dinner with me. You need a break.” Jon wanted nothing more.

They made pasta together, Jon keeping his hands busy cutting vegetables and keeping his mind busy with conversation. They decided to watch a movie together while they ate. Jon wished he could stay curled up with Martin under that blanket forever, but alas, he had work to do. He sighed and got to his feet when the movie was over. 

“More work? Surely you’ve done enough for the night.” Martin groaned.

“I’ve got a couple more things to read before I’m done.” Jon said, unable to hide his dread.

“Bring them here then.” Martin sighed, resigned.

“No, no, you relax, babe-”

“It’ll be a lot faster if you let me help. Then I get my boyfriend back. Win-win.” Martin grinned.

“Well I suppose I can’t argue with that.” Jon laughed. He grabbed the rest of the articles and his laptop and returned to the living room. He handed Martin the articles and laid down, resting his head in Martin’s lap. He opened his laptop and waited, ready to take notes. Martin held the papers in his right hand, gently playing with Jon’s hair with his left. He read the articles out to him, pausing once to let Jon make him some tea. The work was done in no time. 

They watched another movie before bed. Martin held Jon's hands, letting him play with his fingers like a fidget toy. He had to hold in a laugh. It was rather cute.

When it was finished, they dragged themselves into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Jon put on a light jumper to cover his arms and pajama pants to cover his legs. Martin stuck with his usual t-shirt and boxers. They settled into bed, lying on their sides facing each other. Martin took Jon's hands in his and laced their fingers together. He kissed Jon's knuckles. Jon smiled and kissed him on the nose. They stared at each other lovingly for a while before they fell asleep, hands still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this instead of doing my readings for class? of course i did. its short cuz i have to actually do work now lmao also i do not understand this burst of inspiration i have never written this many fics in my l i f e go tma


End file.
